1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved handgun cleaning tool kit wherein the same is arranged to permit employment of a plurality of cleaning heads relative to an elongate handle for scraping various remote regions within a handgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scraping structure is indicated in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,892; 4,558,517; 5,001,796; 5,009,009; and 5,058,274.
Scraping tool structure in the prior art is employed relative to specialized workpieces and in this respect, the present invention is directed to the cleaning of remote portions of a handgun requiring pick as well as plate scraping configurations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.